


The Last Night

by xRabbitx



Series: The Lion's Trust [8]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: I just couldn't, LionTrust, M/M, so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: Epilogue ..





	

~*~

 

Khadgar has never been in a war before, and he has always thought that the old saying of the calm before the battle being worse than the actual battle was a bit silly. Now that he's here, however, he's starting to think it's less silly. After Anduin delivers the message to him that war is on their doorstep, Khadgar spends a few hours being in shock. He sits at the war council, staring into space while the others around him are discussing which tactics to use and how to deal with the trolls that are undoubtedly a part of the Horde now. However, when a messenger arrives with urgent news, Khadgar finally snaps back to reality, and he watches Anduin's face fall as the messenger tell them that the gnomes and the dwarves have been mostly cut off from the rest of the Alliance, trapped in Ironforge and surrounded by orcs.

               Anduin dies two weeks later. His head is smashed in by Orgrim Doomhammer, and Khadgar witnesses it. The sound of the sickening _crunch_ still rings in his ears when he squeezes his eyes shut at night and tries to fall asleep. Even now, so many years later, Khadgar is still haunted by the sound and the fact that he never shed any tears for Anduin. It was just too unreal, too out of this world, and Khadgar still wakes up late at night and reaches to the pillow beside him, expecting to find Anduin there, snoring and grumbling that Khadgar woke him up. Maybe someday Khadgar will be able to cry over his dead lover, but he will do his best never to do so, because Khadgar knows that once he starts crying for Anduin, he will never be able to stop.

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the shortness of this. I just wanted to finish this series, and I couldn't bear to go deeper into Khadgar's sorrow over what happened.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine!


End file.
